yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AJ1989
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Portal:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime characters page. If you need help, you can consult these pages: * * Manual of style * Chat policy If you would like to make a suggestion or ask for assistance, feel free start a topic at the forums or contact an administrator. Images Cheers for the images you're uploading. If you have the time, do you mind going to the episode pages and adding images to the summaries? I leave hidden notes where I think certain images would be a good fit, but it's up to you (if you decide to do them that is; if not, it's cool.) Sanokal K-T (talk • ) 03:37, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :Please only use .png images when uploading as that is what we use here. --MasterMarik (talk • ) 11:28, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Want Arc-V Movie I am trying to make it as a screen writer and one of the things I’m writing is a story for a new Yu-Gi-Oh movie (which will probably have to be split into 2 parts) that will tie up loose ends for Arc-V. If I manage to get Konami to hear me out, I need to give them a very good reason to produce it. So I am trying to come up with 10, but I’ve only got 9. Any of you have ideas? Here is what I’ve got so far. Mind you they have details about my story. Could you guys help me come up with a tenth? I’m all eyes! 10 REASONS TO DO THIS MOVIE 1. Everyone was really hoping and expecting Yuya and Zuzu’s counterparts to be restored, but instead they remained fused with them. This will be a good chance to bring them back to their physical bodies. As well as restore Riley to his or her age. 2. For the third season, Zuzu was relegated to damsel in distress. She didn’t get to duel once. A lot of her potential was wasted just like Rin and Lulu. In this movie she will get the duels she should’ve had. Her duel with Yuya in the beginning of the show was pretty lousy, we were expecting Yuya to duel her while she possessed, but that never happened. But it will in this movie when she is repossessed by the Doktor after being kidnapped by the turbo duelist Ren and in part two she and Yuya will face the main bad guys in a tag duel in which she will give Yuya the means to win them the duel in her last movie. Also, at some points during the tag duel, each set of their counterparts take over and briefly team up with each other to continue the duel. 3. The movie will answer unresolved questions and plot points such as what happened to Barrett, how Yusho went from the Xyz dimension to the Fusion one, Aura’s duel mate from her prediction will turn out to be Sora not Yuya, did Ray have a mom, and Leo Akaba created some of his inventions. There will also be more backstory to Zarc (whose real name will turn out to be Yukio) and Raya origins. 4. Yuya and his counterparts will each team up with the protagonists from the first 4 Yu-Gi-Oh series (who will be temporarily equipped with Pendulum cards) in brief tag duels against villains from Duel Academy and past villains that were lost to the shadows like Panik, Titan or Viper, Sayer, and Mr. Heartland after being brought back by the stolen Millennium Items. 5. Cards that were never shown in the series will debut such as the Odd-Eyes Gravity, Vortex, Meteorburst, Absolute, and Arc-V Pendulum Dragons and many other Pendulum monsters even ones from the manga. 6. For Yuya and Zuzu’s tag duel against Adam & Eve, Declan, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, & Yuma lend them some of their cards. Yuya will summon all 5 signature cards of the main protagonists in one move such as Yugi’s Dark Magician, Jaden’s Elemental Hero Neos Knight, Yusei’s Majestic Star Dragon, Yuma’s Utopia Ray Victory, and finally his own Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and they will defeat enemies Wicked God Cards and the Genesis Omega Ddragon. 7. The villains from the manga series will appear as the main antagonists with the Genesis Omega Dragon 8. The Kingdom Hearts games have similarities to Arc-V, but it’s creators took the time to bring everyone who ceased to exist back in Kingdom Hearts 3 and there is going to still be more to the game series. If Square-Enix could do it for a video game you should’ve done it for this anime especially after wasting such great characters. 9. The Millennium Items will be revealed to be the source of the power of Duel Academy’s inventions such as turning people into cards, the mind controlling parasites, the Arc system’s ability to fuse the dimensions and Ray’s incarnations, and lastly the machine that was used to show people’s memories. It will be revealed that after uncovering them while searching for the Puzzle in the last movie, Kaiba Corp donated all 6 to the museum until they were stolen by Ren and Eve in the Original Dimension. 10. ? Denofa 06:25, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Category No need for deceased category, xou can add info to List of deaths page. ☺ Energy X ☻ 07:10, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :As said, we have the page already, and we don't need antagonists category, either. Think why nobody else has put the category before. ☺ Energy X ☻ 11:07, September 21, 2019 (UTC)